


He Looked

by Evitcani



Series: My Friend's Trash [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitcani/pseuds/Evitcani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wouldn't let her lose something else. She said that blood magic wasn't evil. It just depended on how it was used. So he would use it for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Looked

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fic. That being that I asked a friend for a random crack pairing and then had to take writing this as seriously as possible and write it in under an hour. So, there may be typos or other indications that this was rushed.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy the ride!

Orsino paused briefly, the blade of the dagger against his palm. Even through his gloves he could feel the cold steel, and perhaps even the weight of the decision he was about to make. He looked up, so briefly, to look at her.

The first time she had come to the Gallows with the Champion in tow. A child lost to the sea of a world she was not prepared for, barely able to not lose herself to her thoughts. He had bit his tongue and pretended not to see her staff, like all the Templars did.

Blood mages were evil. Years of teaching in a cramped classroom with children his age droning about the dangers. Years later in the same classroom, except he was the one droning. Yet, for a blood mage she had smiled at him so sweetly and so sincerely, like each smile was only brought on because it was the happiest moment of her life.

If there could be kindness in her, could there not be kindness in what he did? The bodies around him becoming a beacon of hope for the ones who hadn’t fallen yet. They were dead, those he was sworn to look out for, those he had fought for, because of one stupid apostate. They could serve some other purpose.

He had told her he would protect her. It was years from that first day, stolen moments in a court yard allowing only the briefest of touches since then. Mostly traded words, stories, lives shared under watchful eyes. Fingers brushing her tattoos in a familiar, intimate pattern he knew only he was allowed when he had promised her that he would keep her safe. She had smiled like it was the happiest moment of her life and touched his hand. Then their hands were at their sides again, a Templar looking over, always watching.

He sliced downward, blood dripping from the grooves of his hand onto the ground.

She had lost so much. The people who loved her were no longer in her life. He hadn’t even been able to hold her as she cried, the glares of the guards like bars between them. He would not let her lose the last of her friends. He would not let her lose her smile, even though he hadn’t seen it since that day she bowed her head and the tears streamed down her face and he couldn’t give her anything. Because he was a mage and they pretended like she wasn’t one.

She had said blood magic could be safe if used right. He wanted to protect her. He began to change, but he couldn’t control this.

It wasn’t what he wanted, what he was expecting.

This wasn’t right. He was a swirl of anger, only able to watch as the demon attacked her friends, attacked _her_. The demon only relinquished to him when it knew it was defeated, to let him suffer the Champion’s deathblow.

He looked up, so briefly, to look at her.

She looked down at him, and he realized that this was the saddest moment of her life.

Then he could no longer look at her.


End file.
